Magic Combinations
"Magic is in the eye of the beholder~" ' Book Of Air.jpg|Book of Air. Book Of Water.jpg|Book of Water. 2263367-167803-mysterious-book-open-arms-fire-on-a-black-background.jpg|The Book of Fire '' Air '''Air is one of the pure elements, the roots of all primal magic, but combining it with other elements can create further and varied specializations. The possible amount of combinations are endless. Sand: A combination of Earth and Air that creates Sand, which can be manipulated into swirls and storms of sand grains. Heat: When combined with Fire, it becomes sheer flame, or heat, the ability to produce and manipulate invisible blasts of searing heat. Cold: Air and Water can combine into ice, the ability to create crystalline shards of ice and snow. Lightening: Light combines with Air to make lightning, the electrical energy of the Heavens. Affectionately dubbed "crackle mages", manipulators of lightning can spawn blasts of golden electricity from their bodies. Plague: Combined with Air, Dark becomes plague, the ability to create and manipulate deadly diseases and toxins through the air. Crystal: '''Recombined with Earth, it becomes Crystal, the ability to manipulate shimmering shards of quartz or other crystalline materials with a touch. '''Cloud: '''Recombined with Water, it becomes Cloud, the ability to levitate and fly as well as manipulate misty blasts of nimbus cloud. '''Smoke: '''Recombined with Fire, it becomes Smoke, the ability to manipulate and produce heavy clouds of billowing ash and cinders as well as wafts of smoke. '''Madness: '''Recombined with Dark, it becomes the extremely unpredictable element of Madness. Sorcerers using Madness as an element have no control over which elemental combination they cast, although they have the potential to cast any and every element (use of dice is reccomended). '''Virtue: '''Recombined with Light, it becomes Virtue, the ability to affect the soul of others and influence them with the Seven Cardinal Virtues; Temperance, Chastity, Charity, Patience, Humility, Diligence or Kindness. Water '''Water is the pure element of fluidly, intelligence and cunning. Transparent and ever-flowing, it seeps through the cracks in stone, as easy as it can smash it to pieces. Water mages are cunning and intelligent, opportunistic and cold. Never underestimate what a drop of water can do, especially not in the hands of a sorcerer. Mud: Combined with Earth, water allows the manipulation of thick and heavy mud. Blood: Combined with Dark, it allows the manipulation of blood, of the users body, or the body of others. Mirror: Light and Water combine into mirror magic, the ability to copy and duplicate an element for a short amount of time. Ice: Water and Water combine into Ice magic, it allows the manipulation of Ice, the purest form of Water magic. Erosion: Recombined with Earth, it becomes Erosion, the ability to use thread-thin strands of liquid magic to seep into the flaws and cracks of almost any material and tear it apart, causing the dissolution of almost any solid. Acid: '''Recombined with Fire, it becomes Acid, the ability to produce blasts of vitriolic, scalding liquid that eat through materials with terrifying efficiency. '''Cloud: '''Recombined with Air, it becomes Cloud, the ability to levitate and fly as well as manipulate misty blasts of nimbus cloud. '''Premonition: '''Recombined with Light, it becomes Premonition, the ability to see visions of the extreme future or past, as well as the temporary ability to percieve the movements of an oponent several seconds in advance. '''Ink: '''Recombined with Dark, it becomes Ink, the ability to manipulate pools of pitch-black ink that seep into the veins and souls of the sorcerer's enemies, poisoning them. Book Of Earth.jpg|Book of Earth. Book Of Fire.jpg|Book of Fire. Earth '''Earth is the element of calm, control and thoughtful contemptation. Unmoving and resistant, Earth will never break or bend. It appeals to mages with a strong sense of courage and determination. Earth is a tricky element to manipulate, because a sorcerer must have complete faith in their ability, and unmoving in their determination and cause. An Earth mage won't use magic for nothing, but when they do, it is in every fiber of their being. Magma: Combined with Fire, it allows the user to manipulate molten rock. Life: Combined with Light. Earth Creates the force of Life, the power to heal and breathe plant and animal life into being. Decay: Combined with Dark, Earth becomes magic of Decay, the ability to weaken and ultimately consume, animate, and inanimate matter. Crystal: '''Recombined with Air, it becomes Crystal, the ability to manipulate shimmering shards of quartz or other crystalline materials with a touch. '''Metal: '''Recombined with Fire, it becomes Metal, the ability to manipulate solidified or molten masses of any metal, from steel to bronze. '''Erosion: Recombined with Water, it becomes Erosion, the ability to use thread-thin strands of magic to seep into the flaws and cracks of almost any material and tear it apart. Petrification: '''Recombined with Dark, it becomes Petrification, the power to turn living creatures partially or completely to stone, revert this transformation, and animate statues. '''Shielding: '''Recombined with Light, it becomes Shielding, the ability to create solidified spheres of light and hardlight constructions that protect the caster, impenetrable to almost every element Fire '''Fire '''is the primal force of heat, passion, will and fury. One of the elements that appeal to the mages of white-hot personality's or unpredictable personality's. Fire is a dangerous element to master. Because it channels the raw emotions of a mage into pure primal power. Loss of control is exceedingly likely, as the results of loss of control are usually catastrophic. '''Steam: '''When combined with Water it will create steam, the ability to manipulate blasts of scalding water vapor. '''Flare: Combined with Light, Fire becomes flare, the ability to produce golden-white flames that burn for a seemingly infinite amount of time and damage creatures of darkness. Hellfire: WIth Dark, Fire becomes Hellfire, a very faint blue fire that burns surprisingly quickly, eating away at metal and stone as easily as skin and flesh. Metal: '''Recombined with Earth, it becomes Metal, the ability to manipulate solidified or molten masses of any metal, from steel to bronze. '''Smoke: '''Recombined with Air, it becomes Smoke, the ability to manipulate and produce heavy clouds of billowing ash and cinders as well as wafts of smoke. '''Acid: '''Recombined with Water, it becomes Acid, the ability to produce blasts of vitriolic, scalding liquid that eat through materials with terrifying efficiency. '''Heavenfire: '''Recombined with Light, it becomes Heavenfire, the ability to create orbs of pure white, celestial flame that heal the worthy and burn creatures of darkness. '''Vice: '''Recombined with Dark, it becomes Vice, the magical ability to affect the souls of others by afflicting them with the Seven Deadly Sins; Gluttony, Lust, Avarice, Rage, Pride, Sloth or Jealousy. Book_Of_Light.jpg|Book of Light. Book_Of_Darkness.png|Book of Darkness. Light '''Light is the force of the Heavens, the strength of the blinding sun channeled, powerful, searing blasts and punishing rays. The force of Light is a Theos Element, and as such is one of the two most difficult to manipulate. It appeals to mages with a strong sense of right, wrong and unflinching courage and determination. Light comes with a price, however. Being a Theos element, it slowly warps and chages the user, making them more and more of a reflection of the values it represents each time the Mage relies on it. Illusion: When Dark and Light are combined they make Illusion magic. Illusion magic is a very difficult combination to master depending on the user. Virtue: '''Recombined with Air, it becomes Virtue, the ability to affect the soul of others and influence them with the Seven Cardinal Virtues; Temperance, Chastity, Charity, Patience, Humility, Diligence or Kindness. '''Heavenfire: '''Recombined with Fire, it becomes Heavenfire, the ability to create orbs of pure white, celestial flame that heal the worthy and burn creatures of darkness. '''Shielding: '''Recombined with Earth, it becomes Shielding, the ability to create solidified spheres of light and hardlight constructions that protect the caster, impenetrable to almost every element. '''Premonition: '''Recombined with Water, it becomes Premonition, the ability to see visions of the extreme future or past, as well as the temporary ability to perceive the movements of an opponent several seconds in advance. '''Emotion: Recombined with Dark, it becomes Emotion, the ability to manipulate the thoughts and feelings of others, influence their will, and overpower their minds with a touch. Contact must be maintained for the power to remain effective. ''Dark '''Dark' is the last element, also the most dangerous. The reverse of Light and the final branch of Theos magics. It is the manipulation of entropy and destruction, fueled by sadism and cold hatred. Dark mages are those who accept the shard of evil in them, and use it to fuel the incredible power, fighting for the right side, but for all the wrong reasons. Using Darkness is tempting, because of the sheer power it gives, but it warps the minds and souls of the Mages who partake in it, and reveals the corruption and evil that lurks within every heart. Madness: '''Recombined with Air, it becomes the extremely unpredictable element of Madness. Sorcerers using Madness as an element have no control over which elemental combination they cast, although they have the potential to cast any and every element (use of dice is recommended). '''Vice: '''Recombined with Fire, it becomes Vice, the magical ability to affect the souls of others by afflicting them with the Seven Deadly Sins; Gluttony, Lust, Avarice, Wrath, Pride, Sloth or Jealousy. '''Petrification: '''Recombined with Earth, it becomes Petrification, the power to turn living creatures partially or completely to stone, revert this transformation, and animate statues. '''Ink: '''Recombined with Water it becomes Ink, the ability to manipulate pools of pitch-black ink that seep into the veins and souls of the sorcerer's enemies, poisoning them. '''Emotion: Recombined with Light, it becomes Emotion, the ability to manipulate the thoughts and feelings of others, influence their will, and overpower their minds with a touch. Contact must be maintained for the power to remain effective. Category:Elements Category:Pure Elements Category:Theos Elements Category:Masterpage